Wild West Rangers & Coundown to Destruction
by charm3power
Summary: Thanks to a time portal, Kim ends up during the Final Confrontation. Will she get back to save her friends from Lord Zedd? And with a new evil arising in the future, a New Team of Rangers is born.
1. Time Travel

Different version of Kim going back in time. Crossover with Countdown to Destruction pt. 2 and X-men(when Jean is possessed by the Phoenix). PKim is Past Kim, and Kim is the future version. . Rocky is original. Rocky 2 is the clone.

* * *

Palace. Zedd fires his staff.

Desert. It strikes a cactus, turning it into a monster.

Youth center. The communicators beep. The rangers walk to the hall, and Zordon tells them of the monster. The rangers teleport out, and Kim reappears again, and is sucked into a portal which appears behind her.

Angel Grove, 2000. Kim appears, and sees the Surf Spot.

"Where am I? Never mind. The others need me." said Kim, teleporting out.

Desert. Kim teleports in, and sees the ruins of the power chamber.

"No. It can't be." said Kim.

Her communicator activates.

"People of Earth. The rest of the universe has surrendered. The Power Rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried. They're among you, hiding from me. This is not acceptable." said a voice.

"Great a new evil destroyed the command center. Where's the others?" asked Kim.

Kim activates her communicator.

"Tommy? Adam? Billy? Aisha? Rocky?" asked Kim.

Kenya, Africa. Aisha walks into her tent, and her communicator activates. She picks it up.

"Who is this?" asked Aisha.

"Aisha? Where are you? Someone's destroyed the command center, and is taking over Angel Grove." said Kim.

"How do you know this? I thought you were in Florida training for the Pan Globals." said Aisha.

"What? The last thing I remember was Zordon telling us about a cactus monster Zedd had created." said Kim.

"Uh, oh. You're from the past." said Aisha.

"Oh, great." said Kim.

"I'm on my way. I'll get the others.' said Aisha.

Aisha turns her communicator off, and places it around her wrist. She opens a drawer, and pulls out the Dragonzord morpher.

"It's a good thing Tommy gave me this, after he left his clone in the past." said Aisha.

Aisha looks around, making sure no one is around. When she is sure she's safe, she raises the Dragonzord morpher into the air. .

"It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!" said Aisha, morphing into the green ranger.

Aisha activates her communicator.

"Ranger alert. Astronema's attacking Angel Grove, and the Space Rangers need our help. The past version of Kimberly is there also. We have to protect her, as well." said Aisha, sending the message, before teleporting to Angel Grove.

Florida house. Kim and Tommy pick up their communicators, and hear the distress call.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kim.

"It's a good thing the Sword of Light transferred the Triceratops and Pterodactyl powers, too. I wish Zordon had told us sooner, though." said Tommy.

"Let's go and save Angel Grove." said Kim.

The couple teleports out.

London, England. House. Kat and Jason pick up their communicators, and hear the distress beacon.

"Let's go." said Kat.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Let's stop them once and for all." said Jason.

The couple teleports out.

New York, NY. Tanya, Adam, and Zack are there. They hear the message, and duck behind an alley.

"It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Let's go." said Adam.

The 3 rangers teleport out.

Hawaii. Billy and Trini reach for their communicators, and hear the message. They have wedding rings on.

"It's Morphin Time! Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

The duo teleports out.

Base ruins. Zack, Rocky, Tanya, Aisha, Kim, Tommy, Kat, and Jason teleport in.

"Where's Rocky and Justin?" asked Kat.

"They're in Angel Grove." said Tommy.

"It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!" said PKim.

The rangers all teleport out.

Past. In the Command center, Billy and Alpha are making scans, while Tommy is pacing the command center.

"Where's Kim?" asked Tommy.

"She's gone into the future. I'm not sure where, but there is a lot of evil energy there." said Zordon.

"We'll take care of the cactus monster. You just bring her back, Alpha." said Tommy.

"Right, Tommy." said Alpha.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Adam.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Rocky.

The 5 rangers, now morphed, teleport to the park.

Park. The 5 rangers fight cactus monster, and are winning.

"Power Cannon!" yelled 5 teens.

The Cannon appears in their arms.

"Fire!" said 5 rangers.

The blast blows the cactus monster up. A bomb is hurled down, causing the cactus monster to grow. Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Aisha call their zords, Firebird comes on auto pilot, and they form the Mega Tigerzord. Goldar sneaks up behind Rocky, and knocks him unconscious. Rocky demorphs and falls to the ground. Goldar hoists Rocky over his shoulder, and vanishes. The 4 rangers defeat Cactus monster, and return to the command center.

Dark Dimension. Goldar holds the red morpher, while Rocky wakes up, and discovers where he is.

"Your predecessor couldn't get his morpher back from me. Let's see if you can." said Goldar.

Rocky and Goldar begin to fight.

Future Angel Grove.

"Where are the rangers? Tell me, or I will destroy you all." said Astronema.

"I'm a power ranger." said Justin, stepping out from the crowd.

"So am I." said Rocky, standing next to Justin.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Justin.

The 2 blue rangers morph.

"More Power Rangers!" said Astronema, annoyed.

An explosion erupts, and Zack, PKim, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Aisha appear to the left of Rocky. Justin is to the right of Rocky. Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Tommy appear to the right of Justin.

"Ready? Let's do it." said Justin.

"Not so fast. You forgot the newest rangers." said Zhane.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhane, Carlos, Tj, Ashley, and Cassie.

The 5 rangers are now morphed.

"Them?" asked Bulk.

Skull looks confused as well.

"Time to take you down, Astronema." said Jason and Tommy, in union.

Astronema and Ecliptor vanish, and the rangers continue to fight Quantrons.

"Zhane, find Andros. There are enough of us here to hold them off." said Ashley.

Zhane nods.

"Galaxy Glider, hang 10!" said Zhane, jumping on, and jetting into space.

Dark Fortress. Andros tricks Ecliptor and Quantrons to leave the room by shooting a laser into another room. Andros sneaks in, and locks the door.

"Zordon! I found you." said Andros.

"Andros, you must shatter my energy tube. It's the only way to save the universe." said Zordon.

"No. There's got to be another way." said Andros.

"There isn't." said Zordon.

A blast from the back hits Andros, sending him into the wall. He demorphs, unconscious. Astronema walks out, laughing.

"Karone? Stop. He is your brother." said Zordon.

"The rangers killed my family. And now I kill the red ranger, and you can watch the rest of the power rangers of the universe be destroyed or enslaved." said Astronema.

Quantrons and Ecliptor come in, and chain Andros to the wall next to Zordon's tube.

"Can't have you getting away." said Astronema.

A purple transparent figure emerges. He is known as Ivan Ooze.

"Who are you?" asked Astronema.

"I am Ivan Ooze. I was destroyed by the Power Rangers. But you can destroy them. That ranger from the past will ruin everything. But I can send you to her time. You can destroy Zedd, and the thunder rangers, so you can conquer Earth, and capture Zordon much earlier. Dark Specter will be pleased with you then. I'm creating copies of you. The copies will stay here, so no one will now, and the real versions of you will go into the past." said Ivan Ooze.

"All right. Fine." said Astronema.

Ooze fires his magic, causing a purple wave. Astronema, Ecliptor, the Quantrons, Dark Fortress, and Philosifighters are cloned, and left in the future, while the originals are sucked into a portal. Nearby, Zhane beams in, and sees Andros chained up, with the villains around him.

"Goodbye, brother!" said Astronema, charging up her staff.

Zhane fires at her staff, sending it flying a few feet backwards. Ecliptor and Quantrons charge. Zhane defeats the Quantrons easily, and dodges Ecliptor's attacks. He grabs the morpher from Ecliptor, and sends him into the wall. Ecliptor gets up, and Zhane frees Andros, and tosses him his morpher.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros.

The 2 space rangers get ready to fight. Ecliptor and Astronema have them cornered.

"Goodbye power rangers." said Astronema.

Astronema fires, but hits Zordon's tube. It demorphs Andros and Zhane, and turns Astronema, Ecliptor, and Quantrons turn to dust. The 2 look to see the wave heading towards Earth.

"Why did she turn to dust?" asked Zhane.

"Because she was a clone. The originals went into the past, to enslave Earth while the rangers were using the thunder powers." said Andros.

"We can't send Kimberly back by herself." said Zhane.

"We've got to make sure she and the others are alright." said Andros.

Earth. The wave demorphs the rangers, and turns Elgar, Piranitrons, and Quantrons to dust.

Aquitar. Divatox is turned into Diana, Dimitria's sister. Her army vanishes in sparkles of light. The Aquitar Rangers are demorphed. The Megaship picks Diana up.

Triforia. Rita and Zedd are turned into Rachel(Sabrina)'s sister, and Zad(Zordon's brother). Goldar disappears, and the armies are turned to dust. Scorpina tries to outrun the wave, but is turned into Sabrina. Trey is demorphed. Rachel and Zad dance, and Sabrina watches in amusement, while Trey looks confused. The Megaship picks up Trey and the 3 former villains.

Phantom Ranger's planet. Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion are fighting the Machine Empire. Havoc, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank, Orbus, Cogs, and monsters are turned to dust. Gasket and Archerina vanish in sparkles of light with a 1/3 of the Cog army, while the Machine generals escape with another 1/3 of the Cog army. The wave heals Phantom Ranger, who demorphs into Jaden, Sabrina's brother. Jaden, and Blue Centurion are picked up by the Megaship.

Phaedos. Dulcea is healed of the time warp barrier. Dulcea and Ninjor are picked up by the Astro Megaship.

Earth. The Dark Fortress lands. Zhane and Andros walk out. The rangers run up to him, and the 2 Kerovians greet the other rangers.

"You guys, we broke one of Zordon's rules. Never let anyone know you're a power ranger." said Kat.

"It's all right. Aquitar and Triforia know who the rangers are, and they still have powers." said Andros.

"I guess you're right." said Kim.

"How am I going to get home?" asked PKim.

"Yeah. And now we're going to have to go our separate ways again. We all have jobs in other states, some even in other countries." said Trini.

"But I need to return to the past, or Kim will disappear." said PKim.

"And that will altar reality drastically." said Kim.

Trey, the Aquitar Rangers, Jaden, Blue Centurion, Rachel, Zad, Diana, Dimitria, Dulcea, Ninjor, and Sabrina walk out of the ship. An energy wave returns to Earth, and rebuilds the dino, thunder, ninja, turbo, zeo, and space powers, weapons, and zords that had been destroyed.

"I guess this means we all stick together." said Andros.

"I have some bad news. Not all of the Machine Empire was hit by the wave." said Jaden, walking up to Cassie.

"My former army escaped, too." said Divatox.

"Master Vile, Rito, Finster, and the Tengas weren't at the final battle." said Rachel.

"Astronema, Ecliptor, and the Quantrons went into the past to take over Earth." said Andros.

"Then the universe is still in trouble." said Dulcea.

Lexian, Ninjor, Dulcea, and Dex say goodbye, and return to their home planets. Jaden and Cassie get together. Aisha and Rocky get together. Angela arrives, and gets back together with Zack. Tj and Sabrina get together. Carlos and Diana get together. The 3 couples decide to begin dating. Kim looks around at the other couples. Tanya and Adam. Kim and Tommy. Kat and Jason. Ashley and Andros. Billy and Trini. Justin passes out the turbo morphers to Emily/pink, Sabrina/yellow, Rachel/green, and Zad/red. Dimitria walks out.

"There may be a way to return you to your time." said Dimitria.

1994. Present. Tommy is pacing the floor. Adam, Billy, and Alpha are scanning. Aisha looks worried.

"Rocky is in the Dark Dimension, but Zedd has placed a force field around it. Rocky will have to beat Goldar in order to escape." said Zordon.

"And what about Kim?" asked Tommy.

"We still haven't found her yet." said Zordon.

Dark Dimension. Rocky continues to fight Goldar, and is shocked by how good he is. Goldar grabs Rocky by the neck.

"Zedd discovered the spells that Zordon placed on us. I'm back to the fighter I once was. And I almost killed your predecessor, Jason. If the Green Ranger, and Billy hadn't interfered, I would have killed him, but Rita had to let Green Ranger try to kill him, and that gave Billy the time to get him to safety. Zedd has given you to me. And this time there's no stand-ins to take my place." said Goldar.

Goldar drops Rocky. Rocky begins coughing, and breathing.

"Face it powerless ranger. I own you, and I kill you whenever I want to. And If I kill you, then in a way I kill a part of Jason." said Goldar, laughing.

Goldar then pulls out a whip.

"Time to make you not enjoy your stay." said Goldar, walking towards him.

Palace. Zedd is furious.

"The cactus monster failed me. But Rocky won't be leaving anytime soon and Kimberly is trapped in the future. There must be a way to destroy those 4 rangers before the pink ranger returns. Of course, bring back Scorpina." said Zedd.

Zedd walked to a wall, and pressed a button. No one knew of this room, not even Rita, and it was her castle. Zedd laughed, as he walked into the secret room, which closed behind him. He then removed a sheet from a cot, which held the unconscious and restrained form of Scorpina.

"Now I have to make you return. But this machine has now made you stronger, and powerful, like it did Goldar. He just doesn't remember how I did it, for my own protection of course. And you won't remember this room either." said Zedd.

Zedd removes the restraints, freeing Scorpina. He walks her outside, and closes the secret room. Zedd wakes Scorpina up, who kneels before him.

"Now you serve me. That is, unless you want to join Rita in a dumpster, or maybe I'll send you back into that rock." said Zedd.

"No. I'll do whatever you want." said Scorpina.

"Excellent." said Zedd.

"What is your plan?" asked Scorpina.

"Goldar has the red ranger in the Dark Dimension, and the pink ranger was sucked into a portal into the future. We still have the black, yellow, blue, and white rangers to deal with." said Zedd.

"You want me to help you get the other 4 before Kim returns, or Rocky escapes." said Scorpina.

"Exactly." said Zedd.

"Well, it can't be that hard. I can't use Scorpina or "Sabrina" to get close to them. If I turn myself into Kimberly, I can get close enough to get 1 or maybe 2 of them." said Scorpina.

Zedd laughs, and the 2 villains enter Finster's lab.

Finster's lab. Zedd and Scorpina enter the lab, and talk to Finster. Finster begins making Zedd and Rita's best monsters. Zedd then snaps his fingers, and a figure walks in.

"The Red Ranger?" asked Scorpina.

"No. A clone, who will hold the red morpher." said Zedd, snapping his fingers.

Dark Dimension. The red morpher vanishes from Goldar's hand, and is replaced by a note. Goldar reads it, laughing.

"Excellent. I don't have to kill you now if I don't want to. The others won't know you're still here." said Goldar, laughing.

"A clone? How many times have Zedd and Rita done that? That is so old." said Rocky.

"It doesn't matter what you think." said Goldar, kicking Rocky to the ground.

Rocky tries to stand up, but is too weak.

"Looks like you're body's been broken. Soon I will make you scared of me." said Goldar.

Goldar chains Rocky to the wall, removing his communicator. Goldar vanishes in a gold flash, leaving Rocky, who tries to stay awake, but falls asleep.

Palace. Goldar appears, and hands Rocky's clone, the communicator. Scorpina laughs.

"I don't need to be Kim. He can do all the work for us, and I'll be there with Goldar to spring the trap." said Scorpina.

Scorpina and Goldar beat Rocky 2 up, before he is teleported out in a red column of light.

"The downfall of the rangers has begun." said Zedd, laughing.

Command center. Rocky 2 teleports in, and almost passes out, but Billy and Adam catch him. Tommy, Billy, and Adam place Rocky 2 on the cot, and Alpha bandages him up.

"He'll be all right by tomorrow. Thankfully it was just a few bruises." said Alpha.

"Then all we have to do is get Kim back." said Tommy.

"Rangers, go home and get some sleep. This may take awhile." said Zordon.

The 5 rangers reluctantly teleport out.

Future. The rangers had taken all the other non-Earthlings back to their homes. The former rangers say goodbye, and return to their homes, across the globe. Aisha moves to Angel Grove to stay with Rocky.

(Author's Note: Kim is now the past version for rest of story.)

Megaship. Dimitria, Diana, Carlos, Zhane, Karone, Andros, Ashley, Tj, Sabrina, Cassie, Jaden, Rachel, and Zad are there.

"Everyone has been sent back to their own homes now." said Dimitria.

"But Sabrina, Rachel, and I most likely won't be welcomed on Eltar." said Zad.

"And I probably won't be welcomed on Inquaris." said Diana.

"Then the 3 of you are staying on the Megaship, with the 3 Kerovians." said Dimitria.

The 4 former villains nod.

"Very well. Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Tj. Don't you have school?" asked Dimitria.

The 4 rangers run out to get their stuff, and teleport out to school.

"They're not late, yet. Thank goodness. And they are finally graduating." said Dimitria.

"I've chosen to stay here, too." said Jaden.

"All right. But if Eltar or somewhere else needs you." said Dimitria.

"I'll be there in a flash. But Earth is now my home, with Cassie." said Phantom Ranger.

Dimitria nods.

"Well, I wish all of you the best of luck. Since you are aliens to this planet, you should stay on the Megaship until you are sure Earth can accept you." said Dimitria.

"Excuse me. You said there was a way for me to get home." said Kim.

"Yes. The Phoenix. She is currently in New York." said Dimitria.

"Then I'll go. It was wonderful seeing the future, and I'm sure I probably won't remember any of this, once I return to the past, so I won't endanger the timeline." said PKim.

"You are correct. You won't remember this, and history may even be changed when you return to the past." said Dimitria.

"I wish there was a way I could have saved Zordon, but I guess it's for the best." said Kim.

Kim says goodbye to Diana, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Jaden, and Dimitria.

"Say goodbye to Carlos, Ashley, Tj, and Cassie for me. I need to be getting home as soon as possible." said Kim.

The others nod.

"I must be heading to Inquaris. Goodbye rangers." said Dimitria, vanishing in white lights.

"Goodbye, everyone, and thank you." said Kim, teleporting out in a pink column of light.

Past. Palace.

"Yes, rangers, rejoice on your "comrade" returning. For soon you will all be destroyed." said Zedd, laughing.


	2. Changes, Great Power, New Evil

A mixture of the X-men comics and the X-men TV series. The original TV series, not X-men: Evolution. X-men history before this: Morph is healed, and rejoins the X-men. Archangel, Colossus, Iceman and Nightcrawler join the X-men. Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat joins the X-men, and it is discovered that Kitty and Colossus are brother, and sister, and were separated at birth, when Kitty was taken to America by her father, who died shortly after the arrival. She had been given to an orphanage, and the Prydes had adopted her. Kitty and Colossus are now slowly beginning a brother-sister relationship.

* * *

New York. Kim teleports in, and heads to the police station. At the police station, Kim enters it. She asks where she can find the Xavier Institute. The cop at the desk gives her directions, and she leaves the station. Outside the station, Kim walks into an alley, and teleports out.

Xavier Institute. The X-men are training, by order of Professor Xavier to get their minds off Jean Grey's condition. Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers. Jubilee. Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe. Gambit also known as Remy LeBeau. Wolverine, also known as Logan. Beast, also known as Dr. Hank McCoy. Morph. Iceman, also known as Bobby Drake. Nightcrawler, also known as Kurt Wagner. Shadowcat, also known as Kitty Pryde. Colossus, also known as Peter Rasputin. Archangel, also known as Warren Worthington. And finally there is Rogue. No one knows her real name, for she hasn't told anyone. Nightcrawler is her half-brother. They both share the same mother, Mystique.

Lab. Prof. Charles Xavier is questioning the Phoenix who only laughs, at his questions, and tries to break free. The constant attacks from Sabertooth, Apocalypse, Magneto, Mr. Sinister, Juggernaut, and Mystique, weren't much help. When Prof. Xavier had discovered that the 6 mutants had joined together to benefit their own needs, he realized that Jean had to recover before the band of evil mutants attacked.

"It was only a matter of time, before they attacked the Xavier Institute." thought Charles.

Prof. Xavier loses his train of thought as a pink column of light teleported in.

"I need the Phoenix's power to return to my own time." said Kim.

"Another time traveler? Do you know Bishop or Cable?" asked Prof. X.

"Who?" asked Kim.

"Never mind. What makes you think the Phoenix's powers can return you to your time." said Charles.

"A friend with very reliable sources from this time, told me. And she is on the side of good." said Kim.

"Well, the Phoenix's powers are hard to control, and she won't leave Jean Summer's body." said Prof. X.

"I guess my friend forgot to mention that." said Kim.

Kim walks into the other room where Jean is being held.

"Phoenix, I need your power to return to my own time." said Kim.

"You need me. People always need me." said Phoenix.

"Aren't you getting tired of her body? Surely mine is better." said Kim

"Wait. Don't." said Prof. X.

"You're right. It's time to find a new host." said Phoenix.

Phoenix climbs out of Jean's body, and flies towards Kim. Kim blocks herself with her morpher, trapping Phoenix in the pink power morpher. Kim then frees Jean, and Prof. X looks at her.

"She's fine. She'll recover." said Prof. X.

"I hope so. She looks like's she has been through a lot." said Kim.

"I better call for the X-men." said Charles.

Prof. Xavier contacts the X-men. They all leave the danger room, and enter.

"Everyone the Phoenix has left Jean's body, and has been trapped in this time traveler's power morpher." said Prof.

The X-men are relieved.

"Jean will recover in a few hours, good as new. But right now she needs some rest. Only Scott, Wolverine, and Beast can be in here, until she recovers. If she sees you all at once, she might relapse. The Phoenix did major damage to her body." said Prof. X.

"And I'll do more than that do you." said a voice from Kim's morpher.

"Give it a rest." said Kim.

Kim shakes the morpher, which turns Phoenix into pure energy, entrapped in the morpher.

"When do you think you should go?" asked Prof.

"I'd love to go anytime, but first I want to make sure that Jean is okay." said Kim.

"All right. You may stay for awhile." said Prof.

"You can stay with me." said Rogue.

Most of the X-men leave with Kim. Scott, and Wolverine sit down, while Hank and Charles try to help her recovery go faster.

Past. Zedd watches the clone of Rocky fit right in.

"Time to begin the next phase of my plan." said Zedd.

The golden warriors nod, and vanish in golden lights.

Park. The 2 golden warriors arrive with Z-Putties.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Adam.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Rocky 2.

Tommy vs. Goldar. Rocky 2 vs. Scorpina. Aisha, Kim, and Billy vs. Putties.

"You better continue with the plan, or we'll rat you out, and they'll kill you." said Scorpina.

"I can't. They're my friends." said Rocky 2.

Rocky 2 beats Scorpina. Furious, she decides they need to terminate the clone.

"Goodbye, clone!" said Scorpina.

Scorpina raises her sword, but Rocky 2 is teleported out in a red column of light, as she strikes dirt. The rest of the villains had been beaten. Scorpina retreats, before the others can fight her. The remaining rangers teleport back to the command center to check on Rocky.

Command center. They arrive.

"Rocky?" asked Aisha.

"Sort of." said Rocky 2.

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha.

"I'm a clone of Rocky. The spell wasn't as permanent as Zedd thought. I've got to help save him. I don't want him to get hurt bad or killed." said Rocky 2.

"We'll all help. I just hope Kim comes back, soon." said Tommy.

Palace. Zedd blames all the soldiers for his failure.

"DESTROY THE RED RANGER!" said Zedd.

Goldar nods, and vanishes.

Dark Dimension. Goldar arrives to see Rocky 2 freeing Rocky from the chains.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Goldar.

Goldar fires at Rocky 2, who is turned to ashes. Rocky grabs the morpher.

"You killed him!" said Rocky.

"He betrayed us, by not killing your friends, and by freeing you." said Goldar.

"My friend. You may have been created for evil purposes, but you became good. I'll avenge you." said Rocky.

"What are you going to do? You can barely walk." said Goldar.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Rocky.

The red energy surges through his body. Goldar fires distorting the morph, and grabs the red morpher from his hand. Rocky passes out. Goldar places the red morpher on a pedestal next to the remains of the green candle.

"Before you die, your powers will be drained." said Goldar.

Goldar brings out a red candle.

"It's good Zedd didn't use this on Jason." said Goldar.

Goldar brings the red candle to Rocky, and places Rocky's left hand over the candle, making him touch it. He places the red candle between the red morpher and the remains of the green candle.

"It has begun." said Goldar, laughing.

Command center.

"Rangers, Rocky's clone was killed. Rocky is unconscious, and Goldar is using the Red Candle to drain Rocky's powers." said Zordon.

"Not again." said Tommy and Billy.

"We have to go in there." said Adam.

The alarms ring.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." said Alpha.

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

"Kim's going into the future, has somehow altered reality. Things are happening before they should. I can see a few years into the future, and something is starting to change." said Zordon.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Everything." said Zordon.

Below the command center, Scorpina appears with a bomb.

"Time to destroy this place." said Scorpina.

Scorpina sets the bomb, which will go off in less than a minute. She vanishes.

Main room.

"Rangers, I don't know what has or is being altered. Just be careful." said Zordon.

"Then let's go to the Dark Dimension." said Tommy.

"It's going to take me a few seconds to get the access frequency." said Billy.

"Hurry up. Rocky doesn't have much time." said Tommy.

Below the command center, the timer reads 20 seconds. 19...18...17...16...15...14...

Main room.

"Teleporting him now." said Billy.

Dark Dimension. Rocky, his morpher, the Red Candle, and communicator teleport out. Goldar teleports out in a golden flash, furious.

Command center. Rocky is teleported in, and the 4 teens greet him. Alpha destroys the Red Candle, which restores Rocky's powers.

Below the command center, 6...5...4...3...2..

Main room.

"I'm almost done trying to find Kim." said Billy.

The command center explodes, hurling Billy and Rocky into the viewing globe. Adam and Aisha are flung into the consoles. Tommy and Alpha are flung into Zordon's tube, shattering it. A half hour later, Zedd, Goldar, and Putties teleport into the wreckage of the command center.

"Search. If you find any of them, take them hostage." said Zedd.

Future. New York. Jean has woken up, fully recovered, and the X-men welcome her back.

"It's good to be back, and healthy." said Jean.

"This is your savior. Kimberly Hart." said Prof. X.

Kim walks up to Jean.

"I'm glad I could help." said Kim.

"I hope you can return to your time." said Jean.

"Thank you." said Kim.

Suddenly Kim's morpher explodes, hurling the X-men and Kim all over the room. The Phoenix hovers in the middle.

"Oh, no. She wants my body." said Jean and Kim, in unison.

"Yes. Jean. I had a wonderful time in your body. But you've outserved your usefulness to me. I'll be taking your body, Kimberly Hart." said Phoenix.

Before anyone can stop her, Phoenix flies into Kim's body.

"Phoenix no! Leave Kim alone!" said Jean.

Kim/Phoenix rises into the air, flames around her body.

"You're too late. I possess this body. And now I- AHH!" yelled Phoenix.

"What's wrong?" asked Jean.

Kimberly screams and vanishes in pink lights. The X-men vanish, and reappear outside the X-mansion fighting Putra Pods and Chromites. Havoc is leading them.

At the lab, Prof. Xavier is still trying to remove Phoenix from Jean Grey's body. She escapes. She kills the professor with one fire blast, before he can dodge it. Phoenix flies through to destroy everything.

Past. 2 hours ago.

Power Chamber ruins. PKim appears again.

"What's going in? Aisha? Tommy? Adam? Billy? Rocky? Jason? Zack? Trini?" asked Kimberly.

Angel Grove. Cassie/pink, Tj/blue, Justin/black, Emily/yellow, and Zhane/silver are fighting Quantrons.

Switzerland. House. Jason and Trini are sitting in the kitchen. Trini is wearing a blue tanktop, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Jason is wearing a red tanktop, red shorts, and tennis shoes. Both of them are wearing wedding rings.

"Go ahead." said Jason.

"Jason? This is Kim. The Command Center's gone. And no one's here to help me." said Kim.

"Kimberly? Is that you?" asked Trini.

"Trini. It's so good to hear your voice. Where are you?" asked Kimberly.

"Switzerland. We're on our way, Kim." said Jason.

"I called Zack, and left a message on his answering machine. Let's go." said Trini.

"Have you gotten a hold of Ashley or Carlos yet?" asked Jason.

"No. They've disappeared ever since we gave up our powers." said Trini.

"Come on. Let's go." said Jason.

Jason walks to a drawer, and opens it. The blue and red zeonizers are in it. Jason picks them up, and hands the blue zeonizers to Trini.

"I didn't think we'd have to use these again." said Jason.

"Let's go." said Trini.

Jason touches the communicator.

"Kim. We're on our way." said Jason.

The couple teleports out.

New York, NY. House. Angela and Zack are there. Wedding rings are on their fingers. Zack is wearing a green tanktop, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Angela is wearing a yellow tanktop, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Zack checks the message.

"Zack. This is Trini. Kim's back in Angel Grove, and wants answers. We're going to have to explain everything to her. Hurry. I think the Space Rangers may need our help too. I still haven't found Ashley and Carlos." said Trini's voice, on message.

"Let's go." said Zack.

Angela walks over to the dresser, and opens a drawer. She opens a secret compartment, pulling out their communicators, and zeonizers. Zack takes the green zeonizer and communicator. Angela takes the pink and yellow zeonizers and communicators.

"We're on our way, Kimberly." whispered Zack.

Zack and Angela teleported out in columns of yellow and green lights.

Kenya, Africa. A young girl, named Tanya, runs towards the village. Cogs grab her, and Archerina walks forward, and shoots her in the chest. Tanya falls to the ground, blood flowing from her wound. Ishala runs to her.

"TANYA!" yelled Ishala, running up to her.

"I wish I had gone with that girl, Angela. Maybe I could have used the crystal's power." said Tanya.

"Excuse me. We don't need you around anymore, useless human." said Gasket.

Gasket fires an energy blast, turning the injured Tanya into dust. Ishala frightened runs back to the village to warn them.

"Now it's time to take control of the universe." said Gasket, laughing.

Dark Fortress. Ashley, and Carlos are chained to the walls. Dimitria is in a tube, and her powers are being drained.

"Dimitria. Your power is almost gone. And the universe is almost conquered for good. All that remains is Earth." said Astronema.

Astronema presses a button, and shows them the captive Blue Centurion, Phantom Ranger, Aquitar Rangers, Trey, the Robot Turbo Rangers(Robot versions of Jason/red, Trini/blue, Angela/yellow, Zack/green, and Emily/pink)

"You won't get away with this." said Ashley.

"I already have." said Astronema, laughing.

Base ruins. Trini, Jason, Zack, and Angela teleport in.

"Guys? What's going on?" asked Kimberly.

Jason looks at Kim's morpher, and sees that it is black and charred.

"Kim. You can keep your dino morpher as a reminder, but it isn't a morpher anymore. It's just an antique. Take the pink zeo morpher." said Jason.

Kim nods, and takes the pink zeo morpher. She puts the pink morpher in her pocket, and places the pink zeo morphers on her wrist.

"Tommy, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Zordon, and Alpha 5 are dead." said Trini.

"What?" asked Kimberly.

"Scorpina sent a bomb, while you were gone, and destroyed all of them. Their powers, the 5 of them, Zordon, and Alpha. But Dimitria and Alpha 6 arrived too late, and made the power chamber rise. They then decided to recruit 6 new rangers. To get the Great Power on Phaedos, to protect us all." said Jason.


	3. Ranger History in New Timeline

AN: Jason is telling the story to Kim.

* * *

Base ruins. Zedd and Goldar stand there. The Power Chamber rises.

"So Dimitria and Alpha 6 raised the Power Chamber. We must get back to the palace." said Zedd.

Zedd and Goldar vanish.

Power chamber. Zack, Trini, and Jason are teleported in.

"Rangers, Zedd blew up the command center, which killed Adam, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Alpha, and Zordon." said Alpha.

"No. How could this happen." said Trini, tears in her eyes.

"What about Kim?" asked Jason, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Kim was sucked into the future. I don't know if she'll return." said Alpha 6.

"Lord Zedd's forces are still powerful. Without the Morphin powers, earth is defenseless. You must go to Phaedos and claim the Great Power to protect Earth." said Dimitria.

"What do we have to do?" asked Zack, drying his eyes.

"We need the 3 of you to pick 3 others, and then the 6 of you are to go to Phaedos and get the 6 ninja powers." said Alpha.

"We have to do this. Kim may never come back, and we have to keep up the fight, and protect Earth." said Jason.

"Jase is right. We have to fight for Billy, Tommy, Zordon, Alpha, and the others." said Zack.

Zack places his hand out.

"For Zordon, Alpha, and the others." said Trini, placing her hand over Zack.

"And for the Earth." said Jason, placing his hand over Trini's.

"Then you accept?" asked Dimitria.

"Yes." said Jason.

"Who will you pick as the other 3 rangers?" asked Dimitria.

"Ashley Hammond, Billy's cousin." said Trini.

"Carlos Miranda, Rocky's cousin." said Jason.

"Angela Jackson, my girlfriend." said Zack.

Angela, Ashley, and Carlos are teleported in.

"Scorpina set a bomb, which killed Tommy Oliver, the white ranger, Adam Park, the black ranger, Billy Mitchell, the blue ranger, Aisha Campbell, the yellow ranger, Rocky Desantos, the red ranger, Alpha 5, my predecessor, and Zordon of Eltar, mentor to the rangers. Kimberly, the pink ranger was sent into the future, and we don't know if she shall return." said Alpha.

"The 6 of you are needed to go to Phaedos to accept the ninja powers, and save Earth. Will you accept?" said Dimitria.

"Yes." said Ashley.

"Yes." said Carlos.

"Yes." said Angela.

"Then the 6 of you must to go to Phaedos at once." said Alpha.

"I'm Jason Scott, former red ranger, Rocky's predecessor." said Jason.

"I'm Trini Kwan, former yellow Ranger, Aisha's predecessor." said Trini.

"I'm Zack Taylor, former black ranger, Adam's predecessor." said Zack.

"I'm Ashley Hammond." said Ashley.

"I'm Carlos Miranda." said Carlos.

"I'm Angela Jackson." said Angela.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." said Dimitria.

The 6 teens are teleported out.

Palace.

"NO! Dimitria has recruited 3 of the ex-rangers and 3 new rangers. They're going after the Great Power on Phaedos." said Scorpina.

"Then the Putties had better go." said Zedd.

A flash of purple forms into Astronema. A flash of green forms into Ecliptor. Flashes of Silver form into the Quantrons. Dark Specter appears in a black flash.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let traitors live." said Dark Specter.

"You're from my time." said Astronema.

"Yes." said Dark Specter, firing energy.

Astronema and Ecliptor turn to dust.

"Lord Zedd, your new army is the Quantrons." said Dark Specter, who then vanished in a black flash.

"Quantrons! Go to Phaedos and stop the rangers from getting the Great Power." said Zedd.

The Quantrons nod, and vanish.

Phaedos. Ashley, Carlos, Angela, Zack, Trini, and Jason appear. The 6 teens walk along the plateau. Quantrons appear. They fight the Quantrons, but are losing. A robed figure appears, and removes the cloak. The woman jumps off the ground, and begins fighting the Quantrons. She twirls her staff around, and the Quantrons retreat from the sound. The 6 teens walk up to her.

"Thank you for your help." said Trini.

"Why are you here?" asked Dulcea.

Dimitria appears in a flash of white light.

"Dulcea. They are here for the Great Power. Kim, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger was sent into the future. Zedd's servant, Scorpina, placed a bomb under the command center which killed Zordon, Alpha 5, and the other 5 former rangers. Astronema and Ecliptor arrived from the future, but were destroyed by the future version of Dark Specter. Zedd now has control of Astronema's Quantrons." said Dimitria.

"Zordon and his rangers are gone." said Dulcea, tears in her eyes.

"Dulcea. We must protect the Earth. Lead them to the Great Power. If Zedd gets the magical energies from Earth, then the planet itself will fall apart." said Dimitria.

"All right. I'll take you. Just be careful." said Dulcea.

Dimitria vanishes in white lights, and Dulcea leads the 6 teens to the temple. 30 minutes later, at the ninjetti temple, Dulcea and the 6 teens arrive.

"I must give you your ninja spirits. Carlos, the red scorpion is your spirit animal. Its attack is lethal, and its spirit is strong. Ashley, graceful, and full of peace, you are the yellow dove. Trini, you are the blue cheetah, cunning, and swift. Angela, light as a feather, you are the pink griffin. Zack, full of laughter, and joy you are the black hyena. And Jason, the new leader, you are the white eagle." said Dulcea.

The 6 teens admire their new ninjetti outfits.

"These are used for when you are fighting just foot soldiers, like the Tengas. When a monster arrives, you will have to morph into the new powers you will receive. Good luck." said Dulcea.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Ashley.

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would age very rapidly." said Dulcea.

"Who did this to you?" asked Jason.

"It's not important. My spell is irreversible. The only one who afflicted me with it, died a long time ago, so I'm stuck this way." said Dulcea.

"I'm sorry." said Trini.

"It's okay. I've learn to deal with it. Hurry. Zedd won't wait for you, they may already be attacking Earth." said Dulcea.

The 6 teens head into the jungle.

Palace. Zedd is angry that the Quantrons failed.

"Attack Angel Grove. We must conquer it before the rangers return." said Scorpina.

"Excellent. Quantrons, Goldar, Scorpina. Go and destroy Angel Grove." said Zedd.

Scorpina, Goldar, and the Quantrons vanish.

Phaedos. The 6 teens walk along. Trini slips, and slides into a quicksand pit. Jason and Carlos hold her hands to keep her from sinking further. Zack, Angela, and Ashley find logs, to push Trini up. The 3 teens use the logs, and Jason and Carlos also help. The 5 teens push Trini out of the quicksand.

The 6 teens walk away. They come into a clearing. Vines wrap around Ashley, and Angela, who are being pulled towards a bush. Carlos and Jason grab them, and try to pull them up. The bush fades away revealing a huge plant mouth with more vines to capture the other 4 teens.

"Uh, oh." said Jason.

Zack returns with a stick, and hurls it at the plant's mouth, who begins to choke, dropping Ashley and Angela. The 6 teens run away, while the plant removes the stick from its mouth, and realizes it is lost its meal. It returns into the jungle.

Monolith. The 6 teens arrive, and see a cave. They walk into it, and find a blue bottle. They open it, and Ninjor appears in blue smoke.

"Congratulations. You have passed your first 2 tests, and freed me. Your last test comes now." said Ninjor.

"Last test?" asked Carlos.

Ninjor points to the end of the cave. The 6 teens walk out, and see the monolith.

"That's our last test?" asked Jason.

No response. Jason turns around, and Ninjor is gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Carlos.

"If it's our last test, then let's get it over with." said Ashley.

Ashley, Angela, and Trini walk down the path, followed by Jason, Carlos, and Zack. The 6 teens are now in the clearing. 6 rock warriors jump from the wall, and begin fighting the teenagers. The teens begin fighting the rock warriors. Ashley and Carlos hurl 2 rock monsters into the river. Trini and Jason throw a rock on 1 rock monster.

Zack dodges 2 rock monsters, and 1 rock monster slices the other. Angela hurls 1 rock monster into the wall. Jason jumps from a tree, hurling the final rock monster into the wall. The ground shakes, and the monolith glows. Ninjor appears in blue smoke, as the 6 powers shine out, and hit the 6 teens morphing them into the Power Rangers.

"Here are your zords!" said Ninjor.

The 6 rangers look up to see the white eaglezord, the black hyenazord, the pink griffinzord, the blue cheetahzord, the yellow dovezord, and the red scorpionzord.

"Combined they will form Ninja Eagle Megazord. I will aid you when you need the help. Now, go and stop Vile." said Ninjor.

"It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" said Jason.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Zack.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Angela.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Trini.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Ashley.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Carlos.

The 6 rangers teleport out, and their zords vanish as well.

Angel Grove. The 6 teens teleport in to see Goldar, Scorpina, and Quantrons..

"So, you're back." said Jason.

"Who are you?" asked Goldar.

"3 of the originals." said Jason, Zack, and Trini.

"Finally we'll finish off Zordon's rangers, and kill you 3 rookies." said Goldar.

The ninja rangers soon defeat them, and the villains retreat.

Power Chamber. The rangers cheer.

"Rangers. This is your first battle as the ninja rangers. You must be warned. Zedd won't take this lightly. He will try to destroy you. So he can take over the Earth." said Dimitria.

"Don't worry. We can take defeat anything Zedd sends our way." said Jason.

A dumpster crashes onto the moon.

"Rangers, I'm afraid Rita Repulsa has returned." said Dimitria.

"This is not good." said Jason.

Palace. Rita Repulsa arrives in lab. Finster returns her to normal size.

"Quickly make a love potion, and be quick about it. I want him to fall in love with me, so I can defeat him, and take over his empire." said Rita.

Finster nods, and soon has a love potion. Rita walks out with it, and transforms into Scorpina. "Scorpina" walks to Zedd's room, with a drink. She pours the potion into it, and throws away the empty vial. She hands the drink to Zedd, who drinks it. "Scorpina" transforms back into Rita, and Zedd instantly feels the love potions' affects, and wants to marry her.

"Now, my lovely fiancée. Help me destroy the Power Rangers." said Zedd.

"I heard you destroyed the first team." said Rita.

"Kimberly is in the future, and the other originals are back, with 3 rookies, using the Great Power." said Zedd.

"Then it's time to see if I'm rusty." said Rita.

The 2 villains laugh, and begin to hatch a scheme to destroy the rangers.

Future. Kim wipes her tears. The rest of the rangers quickly give her a recap of the rest of their history. How Master Vile arrived and Rito later arrived, and destroyed their powers. Rita had gotten to Kat, before the rangers could, when she had taken Angela to the hospital, after she had been tired out. Kat was now in the Sea of Sorrows, and they didn't know if there was a way to free her. Tanya Sloan had stayed in Africa, while Angela took the yellow crystal. Machine Empire and Divatox had arrived to fight them, but the rangers had fought them off. An accident on Aquitar, caused Trey to divide into 3 beings, unable to use the powers. So a new candidate was needed, or the powers would be lost to evil forever.

"Who did you pick?" asked Kimberly.

Flashback:

Carlos is wearing a red t-shirt, and red shorts. Trini is wearing a blue t- shirt, and blue shorts. Ashley is wearing a pink t-shirt, and pink shorts. Zack is wearing a green t-shirt and green shorts. Angela is wearing a yellow t-shirt, and yellow shorts.

"Jason. Will you accept the golden powers?" asked Trey of Heart.

Jason nods. The 3 Treys shine the Gold Rusk over Jason. He becomes the new gold ranger.

"Here are your new zords, the Superzeo gems. Wave the gold staff over them, and the superzeo zords shall be summoned. You may need them in your fight against the Machine Empire, Rita, and Zedd." said Trey of Courage.

Jason nods, and waves the gold rusk over the 5 gems. They fly outside. The 3 Treys, 5 zeo rangers, and Alpha 5 run out, and see the 5 Zeozords, together. A group of monsters appears in the city, grown.

"Rangers. Mondo's send an army of monsters." said Alpha 5.

"Let's put them through a test run. It's Morphin Time!" said Carlos.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Ashley.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Angela.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Trini.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Zack.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Carlos.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Jason.

The 6 zeo rangers, now stand morphed.

"May the power protect you rangers." said Trey of Wisdom.

The 3 Treys are teleported back to Triforia.

"Pyrimidas!" yelled Jason.

Pyrimidas arrives, and Jason leaps into it. The other rangers leap into the Superzeo zords. The 6 zords jet towards the city, and a half hour later, defeat the 6 monsters.

Power Chamber.

"Welcome back to the team, Jason." said Zordon.

"It's good to be back." said Jason.

End of flashback.

"Why didn't you have zeo powers before?" asked Kim.

"There were only 5 crystals. Ashley and Carlos had been rangers for awhile, and they deserved a chance. Angela, Trini, and Zack also were doing well. I decided to step down. Besides, I was opening a karate school in Angel Grove. After I gave the golden powers back to Trey, when he merged back into 1 being, I began to run the dojo again. But it was destroyed, later in a battle with Goldgoyle. Once we stepped down, Trini and I married, and moved back to Switzerland." said Jason.

"Angela and I married, and moved to New York." said Zack.

"The others are going to need our help." said Jason.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kim.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Angela.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Trini.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Zack.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Jason.

The 5 zeo rangers teleport to Angel Grove to join the fight.


	4. Zeos & Space vs Astronema's forces

Angel Grove, CA. Kim, Angela, Trini, Zack, and Jason teleport in. Emily, Cassie, Justin, Tj, and Zhane were fighting Quantrons. The 5 zeo rangers joined the fight.

"Where's the Red Ranger?" asked Jason.

"He's trying to get through to Astronema. She used to be his sister, but she was turned evil against her will, twice." said Zhane.

The two teams of rangers continued to fight off the Quantrons.

Astro Megaship. Andros tricks Ecliptor and the Quantrons away. He runs into the room to see Ashley and Carlos chained to the wall, next to Dimitria. Andros frees Ashley and Carlos.

"Thank, you Red Ranger." said Ashley.

"Your welcome." said Andros.

"We've got to get Dimitria out of here." said Ashley.

"You're not going anywhere." said a voice.

The group whirled around to face Astronema, her Wraith Staff in her hands. She blasts the door, and it explodes, hurling everyone in all directions. Ecliptor and an army of Quantrons burst into the room.

"Spiro Saber!" said Andros.

"Red Ranger, you aren't getting away alive." said Ecliptor.

"That's right. And neither are you 2 new friends." said Astronema.

Andros looked back at them. He immediately felt a connection to both of them, but didn't know why. He had just met them, but for some reason he had felt he'd known them a lot longer.

"Andros, forget about me. This is not how the things were supposed to turn out. Astronema is pure evil, just like I am a pure source of goodness. Shatter this tube, I will give up my life to save the universe from destruction." said Dimitria.

"No. You can't." said Ashley.

"I can't, Dimitria. You've been my mentor for years, especially after Zordon died." said Andros.

"Zordon wasn't supposed to die that day, Andros. This was the day he was supposed to die." said Dimitria.

Astronema, Ecliptor, Andros, Ashley, and Carlos look over at her in shock.

"Yes. Zordon would die and wipe out the forces of Rita, Zedd, Divatox, the Machine Empire, and Astronema. But thanks to a random time portal, which sent Kim to the future, then Zedd blew up the rangers' base, destroying the 5 current rangers, with Zordon and Alpha 5, changing history forever." said Dimitria.

"Then we have to change history, somehow." said Andros.

"It's too late. No one's going to bring the universe back to the old one. At least Zordon and 5 Power Rangers are gone for good." said Ecliptor.

"Wrong. 8 Power Rangers." said Astronema.

Andros fought Ecliptor, while Ashley and Carlos fought off the Quantrons.

Earth. The two teams of rangers were fighting off the Quantrons and Piranitrons the best they could.

"There isn't much time left guys." said Zack.

"Zeo Cannon!" said Kim, Angela, Trini, Zack, and Jason.

"Quadro Blaster!" said Emily, Cassie, Justin, and Tj.

"Super Silverizer!" said Zhane.

"Fire!" yelled the 10 rangers.

The three energy blast threw the Piranitrons and Quantrons away.

"Come on, hurry. Get to the shelter." said Kim.

Kim and Trini lead people to the shelter, and then join the fight once more.

Back on Dark Fortress, Andros fights off Ecliptor, while Ashley and Carlos fight Quantrons.

"Andros, shatter my tube, quickly." said Dimitria.

"I can't, Dimitria." said Andros.

Astronema steps in, blocking Dimitria's tube.

"It's time to finish the job Lord Zedd started. By finishing off the Power Rangers once and for all." said Astronema.

Andros fights Astronema, while Ashley and Carlos push Ecliptor and Quantrons out into the hall, and lock the door. Astronema knocks the Spiro Saber from Andros, and kicks him to the ground.

"Goodbye, red ranger." said Astronema.

Ashley picks up the Spiro Saber.

"Red Ranger!" said Ashley.

Ashley tosses it to Andros, who grabs it just as Astronema fires at him. Andros deflects it with the Spiro Saber, and the blast hits Astronema right in the stomach.

"No! KARONE!" screamed Andros.

Astronema fell to the ground, and the door burst open again, and Ecliptor walked out.

"How could you? She was your own sister." said Ecliptor.

"Red Ranger. We have to get Dimitria out of here." said Ashley.

"She's right." said Carlos.

"Red Ranger, you must shatter my energy tube. It is the only way to save the entire universe." said Dimitria.

"Right." said Andros.

Ecliptor charges Andros, who kicks him backwards. Ecliptor sits next to Astronema, touching her face.

"My princess. I will avenge you." said Ecliptor.

"Andros, do it now!" said Dimitria.

Andros nods, and strikes the tube. Energy flies from Dimitria's tube.

"NO!" screamed Ecliptor.

Ecliptor and all the Quantrons on board dissolve into dust. Andros is demorphed, and goes to Astronema on the ground. Ashley and Carlos head the ship back to Earth.

Triforia. Trey tries to escape from the Z-Putties and monsters. The golden energy wave hits them. Goldar, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Master Vile, Z-Putties, and monsters dissolve into sand. Rita, Zedd, and Scorpina are turned into humans. Trey is demorphed into his Triforian royal clothes.

"Care to dance?" asked the human Zedd.

The human Rita smiled, and the two join hands and danced away. The human Scorpina smiled at them, while Trey scratches his head in confusion.

Aquitar. Divatox runs from the wave as she is turned human. Rygog, Porto, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and her monsters dissolve into sand. The Aquitar Rangers are demorphed, and watch as the human Divatox admire her new beauty.

"I'm beautiful!" said Divatox.

Phantom Ranger's planet. Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion struggle against the Cogs and Chromites. Havoc, and the Machine Empire laugh.

"Phantom Ranger, it's time to take your ruby. And this time you shall not survive." said Havoc.

The golden energy wave struck them. Havoc, the Chromites, and the entire Machine Empire dissolved into sand. Blue Centurion and Phantom Ranger stood there in shock.

Earth. Africa. Ishala cries over Tanya's body. The golden wave strikes turning Gasket, Archerina, and the Cogs to dust, and healing Tanya. She sits up, gasping for air. Ishala hugs Tanya, crying.

"Thank you." Ishala whispers, hugging Tanya.

Desert. The ruins of the power chamber transformed back to normal, as the 5 ex-rangers reappeared, shocked. Zordon and Alpha 5 were also alive once more.

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"Rangers. Dimitria of Inquaris has died, saving the universe from Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and others like them. The Rangers are in Angel Grove, celebrating. Go and join them." said Zordon.

They nod, teleporting out.

Angel Grove. Elgar, Quantrons, and Piranitrons disintegrate into dust. The Zeo and Space Rangers power down. Katherine appears out of a portal, and collapses to the ground. Kim and the rangers run over to her.

"They're rangers too?" asked Bulk, shocked.

"I know. But if Kim's one then maybe the others were. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy." said Skull.

"They were." said Kim, walking up to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Bulk.

"I fell in a time portal, back in 1994. Jason and the others told me what happened to them. I miss them so much." said Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim." said Skull.

Kim nodded. 5 colors of light form into the ex-rangers. Kim runs over to them, hugging them.

"How are you guys back?" asked Kim.

"I don't know." said Tommy.

Jason, Zack, Trini, and Angela hug the returned ex-rangers. Suddenly people began screaming in fear. The rangers looked up and saw the Dark Fortress descending

"Did Astronema win?" asked Cassie.

Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Jason, Trini, Zack, Angela, Emily, Justin, Cassie, and Tj ran to the Dark Fortress, now on the ground. The doors opened. Ashley, Zhane, and Carlos walked out.

"ASHLEY!" screamed Jason.

The rangers ran up to them, and hugged the two rangers. Zhane remained silent, and sad.

"It's good to be free again." said Carlos.

"Oh, my god." said Ashley.

Carlos looks over seeing Tommy, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Kim, and Kat.

"But they're supposed to be dead. Kat's supposed to be locked up in the Sea of Sorrows." said Ashley.

"And Kim was gone forever, lost in a timehole." said Carlos.

"She changed that." said Zhane's voice.

"Dimitria." said Ashley, wiping tears from her face.

Carlos and Kat run to each other, and kiss. Tommy and Kim kiss.

"Looks like they are a couple." said Jason.

"I thought I'd never see you again." said Kat.

"How are you back?" asked Carlos.

"Dimitria." said Ashley, tears in her eyes.

Kat hugs the rest of the rangers, as they welcome her back.

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"You remember. The power chamber explosion?" asked Ashley.

Emily, Cassie, Justin, and Tj nod.

"That's where we were. Ashley, and I were supposed to go with Cassie, Justin, and Tj to stop Divatox. But she caught Ashley and me when a part of the chamber fell. The Piranitrons were too fast and caught us." said Carlos.

"But they kept moving us with Dimitria. They didn't want to risk us returning to Earth, because we found about their secret plan, the Final Confrontation. At least that's what Astronema called it." said Ashley.

"That's why the entire universe was under attack." said Tj.

"Yes." said Ashley.

"Where's Andros?" asked Jason.

At that moment, Andros walked out with Astronema in his arms.

"He killed her by accidentally reflecting her attack back at her. Then he killed Dimitria to stop the invasion." said Ashley.

Blem.

"Rangers, reports are coming in. Everyone's been turned to sand. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Scorpina were turned into humans. They have no weapons or powers, and are going to be put on trial for their crimes." said Alpha 6's voice.

"That means it's finally over." said Carlos.

Andros laid Astronema on the ground, and tears streaked down his face and hit Astronema's face. Astronema transforms into Karone, and wakes up.

"Karone?" asked Andros.

"Andros? How did I get here?" asked Karone.

"That's a long story." said Andros.

Andros helped Karone to her feet, as Zhane kissed her, and then pulled away. She smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Everyone else paired off. Jason and Trini. Zack and Angela. Cassie and Tj. Kat and Carlos. Andos and Ashley. Kim and Tommy. Rocky and Aisha. Billy, Adam, and Justin stood to the side, watching them, smiling. Emily walked into the crowd, over to her boyfriend, Skull. The couple kissed, shocking everyone, including Bulk.

"You and her?" asked Skull.

"We kept it quiet." said Emily.

Bulk smiles and pats Skull on the back. Skull and Emily kiss, while Kat cries in Carlos's shoulder.

"It was so terrible." said Kat.

Jason and Trini walked over to Kim.

"You miss them don't you." said Trini.

Kim nodded.

"Who?" asked Cassie.

"I think we should take this to the Megaship, don't you." said Jason.

The group nods. Adele, Bulk, Skull, and other people walk up to greet the rangers.

"Thank you for helping us, Power Rangers. We almost lost faith." said Adele.

"Your welcome. But because of Lord Zedd, 5 of my friends were destroyed with our first base and first mentor. They were also Power Rangers. Tommy Oliver. Adam Park. Aisha Campbell. Billy Cranston. Rocky Desantos." said Kim.

"We thought they died in a monster attack." said Bulk.

"They weren't. The rangers covered, but since our identities are revealed, it's time we told everything." said Kim.

"Andros, take Kat, Carlos, Ashley and Karone. Go with the Space Rangers. Check out the other planets. The Zeo Rangers will stay here in case anyone tries to attack Earth. And we'll answer the questions any reporters have the best we can." said Jason.

"Ashley, take my morpher. I'm going to stay on Earth. This way if you run into trouble, you can help them." said Emily.

Ashley nodded, taking the morpher from Emily. Emily, Skull, Carlos, and Kat headed off to the Surf Spot, saying they'd meet up with the zeo rangers later.

"Good luck, Jason. We'll see you in a few days." said Andros.

Ashley/pink, Cassie/yellow, Justin/blue, Tj/black, Andros/red, Zhane/silver, and Karone teleported onto the Megaship, while Angela, Zack, Trini, Jason, Kim, Tommy, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky went to the TV station.

"We bring you live from our TV studio. This is Jane Jackson and my partner, Kyle Stuart. We give you an interview with 10 former rangers who have defended our planet, and helped save us from Astronema's latest attack." said the Jane.

Jason, Trini, Angela, Zack, Kim, Tommy, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky make their way in and sit in seats.

"Tell me how you became Power Rangers?" asked Jane.

"Zordon summoned Jason, Zack, Kim, Billy, and me. We became the Power Rangers. We protected the planet against Rita's attacks for many weeks. Then she kidnapped Tommy Oliver, and turned him into her evil Green Ranger." said Trini.

"But we found out who he was, and we were able to get him to join our side when I destroyed the source of Rita's spell, the Sword of Darkness. Tommy joined our team, and then we were a team of 6." said Zack.

"Rita was tired of us beating her, and wanted revenge for Tommy's betrayal. So she cast a spell on the Green Candle that Tommy had touched while he had been working for her. It began to drain Tommy's powers." said Kim.

"So I went in to get it. But Goldar stopped me. Before I could it get I was called back to help save Tommy from Rita's newest monster. By the time we destroyed the monster it was too late. His powers were gone." said Jason.

"But Zordon found a way to keep the powers out of Rita's hands. He told Tommy to give the coin to another ranger. Tommy chose Jason." said Billy.

"Rita tricked them into surrendering our coins to save our parents and the citizens of Angel Grove. She betrayed us intending to keep them. I was called back, and Zordon recharged his coin for another fight." said Tommy.

"Tommy got our coins back, but the force field surrounding it had recharged Tommy's coin, but it didn't last long. Zordon would have to charge the coin up using some of his own energy." said Jason.

"Finally Zedd showed up, and his putties and monsters were too strong for us at first. Then they stole our zords. Zordon told us that he could give us the Thunderzords but we needed the Dinozords to upgrade them. My newest machine reversed the effects on our zords, and we were able to transform them to the Thunderzords, and destroy Zedd's monster." said Billy.

"Zedd knew Tommy was the weakest of us because of his fading powers. So Zedd sent monsters mainly to drain Tommy's powers. Finally he found the Green Power Crystal. He used it to drain all of Tommy's powers." said Kim.

"Then he stole our powers, and captured five teenagers from Angel Grove and made them the Dark Rangers. But Tommy destroyed the Green Crystal, restoring our powers, and erasing the 'Dark Rangers' memories. We stopped Zedd's monster, but Tommy's green ranger powers were finally gone for good. Tommy then left Angel Grove, and we didn't know if we would see him ever again." said Jason.

"Zordon had a secret plan to create another power ranger, the white ranger. We continued to fight Zedd, then one day I got a letter from Tommy saying he was coming back to stay. We planned a surprise party for him, and then Zedd created a new monster, called Scarlet Sentinel." said Kim.

"Billy used a cd to see all off the command center's activity. He discovered Alpha opened a door of light to another chamber. After Scarlet Sentinel beat us and damaged our zords, Billy went through the door and saw Alpha creating a new ranger." said Zack.

"He told us, and we all were upset. We wanted Tommy as the white ranger, not someone else. Then Zordon called us to the command center. The White Ranger arrived, and revealed himself to be Tommy." said Trini.

"We were so relieved, but then Rita returned. Kim, Zack, and I went to recapture her, while Billy and Trini repaired the zords. Tommy went to fight Scarlet Sentinel. As soon as the zords were repaired, the five of us joined Tommy. Kim, Zack, Billy, and Trini combined their zords with Tommy's forming the Mega Tigerzord, and was finally able to destroy Zedd's monster." said Jason.

"We trapped Rita back in her dumpster and sent her into space. Then shortly after this, Jason, Zack, and I were given the chance to work at the Peace Conference. We went to another planet and got the Sword of Light. We transferred our powers to Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Rocky Desantos. Then we left for the Conference." said Trini.

"We missed them but knew they had to go. But that's when it got really bad. One day at the Youth Center, a time portal opened up, and I was sucked inside, and ended up, in the desert, two hours ago." said Kim.

Everyone began muttering to themselves.

"That's when it got worse. Zedd decided to take this to his advantage, and was able to blow up the Command Center with Zordon, Alpha, and the five of us." said Rocky.

A few people gasped, while others looked horrified, then confused.

"We were resurrected with Zordon and Alpha after Dimitria's death. But we'll get into that later." said Aisha.

"After the explosion,. Zack, Trini, and I were summoned back by Dimitria. She had just arrived with Alpha 6 and had created a new base, the Power Chamber. We were told what had happened to Zordon and the others. We felt as bad as some of you do right now. But we had a job to do. To protect the planet from Lord Zedd." said Jason.

"We covered it up. Made everyone believe they were killed in a monster attack. To protect their secret identities. But it doesn't matter now." said Kim.

"But three powerless teenagers weren't going to get very far. Dimitria told us about the Great Power on Phaedos. But we had to recruit three new rangers and together go and claim the power. We chose Angela Jackson, Ashley Hammond, and Carlos Veretes." said Trini.

We decided to help. We wanted to avenge Billy, Rocky, and the others. And make sure Earth stayed safe and free. The six of us went to Phaedos and claimed the ninja powers." said Angela

Kim sighed, and tuned the others out, as they explained to the crowd the rest of their history from their ninja powers up to the current space ranger team. Kim already knew this and just thought about her friends, now dead. Soon the 4 zeo rangers had answered enough questions and finally got up and left. The 5 teens made their way to the Surf Spot.

At the Surf Spot, the group sat down at a table. Kat, Carlos, Emily, Bulk, and Skull joined them.

"This is very different from the Youth Center." said Kim.

"I know. We got used it to it, eventually." said Jason.

"We're sorry for trying to go after you identities so many times." said Skull.

"Yeah. What you and the other rangers have done for us… Thank you." said Bulk.

"You're welcome." said Jason.

"Emily. Here's the pink zeo crystal. I won't need since I'm going to try to go back in time." said Kim.

Emily nodded, taking the pink zeo crystal.

"What are we going to do? The six of us all look 15 years old." said Kim.

"There's only one thing to do. Go back in time. With you there, nothing will happen. This final battle was meant to happen, but I don't think we were meant to be a part of it." said Jason.

"We finally achieved our dream. Rita and Zedd are gone. The Earth finally at peace. That was our dream. What we fought for." said Kim.

"I know." said Jason.

"Take care you guys. Tell the Space Rangers goodbye for me." said Kim.

"So shall we go?" asked Billy.

"You guys can't go There can't be two of you in the same time. That's why the green ranger clone didn't work out." said Jason.

"Then we won't remember this either." said Aisha.

"I think it's for the best that none of us remember this." said Kim.

The group nods, as Jason, Emily, Trini, Zack, and Angela raise the Zeo Crystals into the air.

"Good luck, Kim." said Jason.

"Goodbye, Beautiful." said Tommy.

He kisses her, and she pulls away, crying.

"I hate this. I'm losing you a second time." said Kim.

"But you won't remember this." said Tommy.

"But I want to. I want to remember this. So I can stop it from happening." said Kim.

"It's all for the best." said a voice.

They turned to see Alpha 5, walk up to them.

"Goodbye, Kimberly. Zordon sends his best wishes. Be careful." said Alpha 5.

Kimberly nods, as the portal opens above her, sucking her inside.

"I wonder if it worked." said Adam.

The group stands up to make repairs.

"Fare well." said Alpha 5.

He vanishes, along with Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy. The group looks around as everything begins fading.

"She did it." said Angela.

The four couples kiss, as Emily, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Angela fade away, returning back to their homes. Bulk and Skull stand there, confused. They look around, and walk out the door.


	5. Time Restored

Angel Grove. 1994. Kimberly appears out of the time hole. She looks around. She touches her communicator. She looks around, confused, and teleports to the command center.

Command center. Kimberly teleports in. Kim goes over to Tommy, and the couple hugs, while Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy watch from the distance. The couple pulls away, and Kim hugs her other friends.

"Kim, you were only gone a few minutes." said Aisha.

"It was longer. I'm sure of that." said Kim.

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy.

"It's funny. I don't remember anything that happened after I went into that time hole, but I guess it doesn't matter." said Kim.

"Rangers, Zedd's monster is attacking Angel Grove." said Zordon.

"Let's go." said Kim.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy.

"Tigerzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Adam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kim.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Rocky.

The 6 rangers teleport out to fight.

Park. The group fights the monster, and the Z-Putties.

"Power Cannon!" yelled the rangers, as the cannon appeared in their arms.

"Fire!" yelled the six rangers, as it hit the cactus monster, causing him to explode.

Palace. Zedd is furious, and throws down a bomb.

Park. It hits the monster remains, causing the cactus monster to grow.

"We need Thunderzord power now!" said Rocky.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" said Adam.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" said Kim.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" said Rocky.

The 5 Dinozords arrive, transforming into the Thunderzords. The rangers jump in them, and the zords combine into the Thunder Megazord.

"Tigerzord, Power up!" said Tommy.

The White Tiger Thunderzord comes out of the ground, and runs towards the battle. Tommy jumps on board, and leaps into the cockpit.

"Tigerzord. Convert to Warrior mode now!" said Tommy, placing Saba into the console.

Tigerzord transforms into Warrior Mode. The two zords stand together.

"Thunder Saber Battle Action!" yelled the 5 rangers.

Thunder Megazord pulls out its sword and raises it into the air as it glows with electrical energy.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt. Armed and Ready!" said Tommy.

"Hi-ya!" said the 5 rangers.

The saber sends a blast towards the monster.

"Fire!" said Tommy.

The White Tiger Thunder Bolt also went towards the monster. The two blasts collided with the monster, blowing it up. The 6 rangers cheered, and jumped out of the zords. The zords retreated, as the rangers powered down, and returned to the command center.

At the palace, Zedd slammed his fist onto the terrace.

"I will defeat you rangers. I will conquer this planet, and no one shall stop me!" said Zedd.

He storms out of the room, as Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster cower in fear, avoiding his anger.

At the command center, Zordon congratulates them.

"You have defeated Zedd's monster, and stopped him once again." said Zordon.

"Zordon. Did he have control of that time hole?" asked Kim.

"No. It was a random occurrence." said Zordon.

"The good news is it's closed. So no one will ever be trapped in it again." said Alpha 5.

"That's a relief." said Kim.

"We'll catch you later." said Rocky.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha teleport out.

"I've got something to do at my lab." said Billy.

Billy teleports out, leaving Tommy and Kim alone.

"How about we go out tonight?" asked Kim.

"Sure." said Tommy.

The couple kisses, and teleports out. Alpha 5 smiles, and looks up at Zordon.

"What is it?" asked Alpha 5.

"I have a feeling Kimberly's memories were altered for her own protection. But I'm hoping it doesn't mean danger for her, or for the Earth." said Zordon.

_That night…_

Kim, dressed in a pink tanktop and blue jeans walks out of her bathroom. She had finished the date with Tommy, an hour ago, and had changed into more comfortable clothes. Their date had been great. She didn't know why she asked him out, but she was sure glad she did. She smiled, and walked to her bed. Kim lies down on the bed. As she drifts off to sleep, a transparent figure appears in her bedroom. It is another Kimberly Hart.

"I'm glad you're safe, Kimberly. We thought it was best to keep your memories from you until after the Countdown. Zordon had to be sacrificed to save the universe. I know you would have stopped it. Because I would have. I also wish I could tell you to stay with Tommy. But I don't know what would happen if I changed the future. I don't even know if he'll forgive me." whispered the transparent Kim.

A tear goes down her cheek, and she wipes it away. The transparent Kim vanishes from the room, as Kim looks up startled.

"I swear I heard a noise. I guess I'm just tired." said Kim.

She yawns, and falls back asleep.

_Future..._

Kimberly Hart stands in the ruins of the Command Center with Dimitria. She wipes the tears from here eyes, and they walk down the hill.

"Thank you for helping me." said Kim.

"Why did you feel you needed to do that when you knew the future was saved? Don't you have all of your memories back?" asked Dimitria.

"Yes. I just had to see myself. When I was happy." said Kim.

"Do not give up hope. I've lost my love. You can still have yours." said Dimitria.

"You and Zordon?" asked Kim.

Dimitria nodded, as tears flowed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." said Kim.

"I know. We all lost someone that day. Zordon wasn't just my fiancée. He was a mentor, a father, to all of you." said Dimitria.

"You're right. He... You were engaged to him?" asked Kim.

"Yes. When the war broke out, I tried to stay with him. Zordon sent me back to Inquaris and promised to return. He sent letters and visited as often as he could. But then Zordon and Rita ended the war, and you know what happened." said Dimitria.

"Zordon ended up in the tube an Rita and her army ended up in the dumpster." said Kim.

"Yes. I visited him and then we believed he would never be free. He chose to live the rest of his life on Earth and keep it safe, with Alpha 5. I offered to stay but he said that I could help others like he had. We parted ways and I tried to move on, but in my heart Zordon was the only man I ever loved." said Dimitria.

"I'm so sorry." said Kim.

She hugged Dimitria, who smiled. They walked down the hill. They are met by Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Rocky Desantos, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, and Justin Stuart.

"The Space Rangers and Karone are rounding up the Alien Rangers, Trey, the Phantom Ranger, Dex, Blue Centurion, and everyone else. We're going to celebrate." said Billy.

"That's great." said Kim.

"Why were you out here?" asked Tommy.

"To make sure everything worked out. Dimitria helped me visit the past to make sure it worked out." said Kim.

"I'm sure it did. We're together, and Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, and Scorpina are human. Everyone else is dust." said Tommy.

"That doesn't mean it's over. What if someone else is out there? Someone too strong for Zordon? He was weak, and lost most of his energy before Astronema had gotten her clutches into him." said Kim.

"Kimberly speaks the truth." said a voice.

The group turns to face Dulcea and Ninjor.

"We came early. The others will be along tonight with the Space Rangers." said Ninjor.

"There is one being so powerful. Dark Specter. Ivan Ooze. Maligore. Merely fractions of its great power." said Dulcea.

Kim felt a chill go down her spine, and she shuddered.

"Earth wasn't the first war he started. Originally he protected Mirinoi. He sealed Scorpius, his daughter Trakeena, and his general Furio in another dimension. Scorpius's other generals fought back, and Zordon sealed them away in other dimensions. But the spells have weakened with Zordon's death. Scorpius, Trakeena, and Furio are free. They're looking for the Quasar Sabers, and with them they shall be able to conquer Mirinoi, Earth, and the rest of the universe." said Dulcea.

The group stood shocked at her statement.

"Who's free?" asked Jason.

"You've heard of Lokar?" asked Dulcea.

Tommy, Zack, Jason, Kim, Billy, and Trini nodded.

"Lokar is only the general of this being." said Ninjor.

"But who is this new enemy?" asked Dimitria.

"His name is Scorpius. He will stop at nothing to destroy Earth. Right now his army is ready to make their move. Scorpius and his army fled Zordon's wave by escaping into the Lost Galaxy. But he is back, and is looking for the legendary Quasar Sabers. With them, he will be unstoppable." said Dulcea.

"What are the Quasar Sabers?" asked Billy.

"You remember when ancient warriors defeated Ivan Ooze and locked him away. They were five mystic warriors. But they were too weak to survive after the battle. So they combined the last of their magic and life force into the five Quasar Sabers. Zordon placed them on Mirinoi and the Marinates have protected them ever since." said Dulcea.

"Mirinoi?" asked Billy.

"Yes. Scorpius and his army may be headed there now. With the power of the sabers, they will be able to release their other generals." said Dulcea.

"Then we've got to stop them." said Tommy.

"I'm afraid you can not. According to prophecy, the five chosen ones will not have held a ranger power source before." said Dulcea.

"So none of us can use them." said Billy.

"Along with Trey, the Alien Rangers, and the Space Rangers." said Dulcea.

"Then what can we do to help?" asked Billy.

"Only the chosen ones can remove the sabers from the Quasar Stone that Zordon placed them into." said Dulcea.

"Who are the chosen ones?" asked Billy.

"The chosen ones will find the Quasar Sabers when the time is right." said Dulcea.

"But Scorpius could be after them right now." said Billy.

"It will take him time to find the Quasar Sabers. No one outside of Mirinoi knows the location of the Sabers except for us." said Dulcea.

"Your powers are long gone. The Space and Zeo powers are held by others now. But the power of the ninjetti is strong." said Dulcea.

"Ninjetti?" asked Kim.

Dulcea holds up her bag, as golden dust floats over the rangers, giving them colored ninjetti suits. Adam/black frog. Kimberly/pink crane. Billy/blue wolf. Aisha/yellow bear. Rocky/red ape. Tommy/white falcon.

"These powers can never be taken from you." said Dulcea.

The 6 ninjetti rangers remove their hoods.

"Trini, Jason, and I still have our powers." said Zack.

"And I still have my turbo morpher." said Justin.

"Yes. But they will be no match for Scorpius." said Dulcea.

Kat and Tanya sigh, feeling helpless. With the Turbo powers destroyed, Kim being the Crane Ninjetti, and the Zeo powers having new owners, they were no longer rangers.

"We must prepare you for battle. All of you." said Ninjor.

"But right now, we should celebrate. Scorpius's goons are busy, right." said Rocky.

"For the moment." said Dulcea.

"Then let's go to the youth center, and have fun. Tomorrow we will worry about Scorpius." said Rocky.

"He's right. We deserve a break." said Adam.

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall begin." said Dulcea.

Dulcea, Ninjor, and the group of rangers walk away from the ruins, and into the several cars, jeeps, and vans, and drive back to Angel Grove.

_A few hours later…_

Surf Spot. The Space Rangers had arrived with Prince Dex of Edenoi, Prince Trey of Triforia, Cestria of Aquitar, the 5 Alien Rangers, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Karone, King Lexian of Edenoi, Viseron, Quagmire, Auric the Conqueror, Phantom Ranger, Blue Centurion, The X-men, Professor Xavier, Splinter, and the Ninja Turtles..

Kimberly danced with Tommy, while others paired off. Zack and Angela. Billy and Trini. Katherine and Jason. Adam and Tanya. Aisha and Rocky. Cassie and Tj. Ashley and Andros. Zhane and Karone. Dimitria and Viseron. Delphine and Trey. Donatello and Venus. The rest just sat at tables, enjoying their freedom.

"Tommy, I'm sorry about that letter. I lied so you could focus on being a Power Ranger. I was afraid if King Mondo or someone else discovered our relationship they would try to use it against you, like Rita and Zedd did." said Kim.

"Kim. I would have protected you. You could have stayed at the Power Chamber like Billy did during fights." said Tommy.

"I know. I also was selfish. I broke up with you because I was afraid if something happened to you, then it would hurt twice as much if we were dating. Could you forgive me?" said Kim.

"Yes. I could. I think we should start over, and take it slow." said Tommy.

Kimberly smiles, and the couple continues dancing, while Dimitria sits down, and wipes a tear from her eye.

"You did it Zordon. You brought peace to the universe. And your rangers are now finally together again." said Dimitria.

The wind blew in from an open window, as a voice whispered "May the Power protect you".

The rangers and everyone else walked outside to see Zordon appear, with his fully body, transparent.

"Rangers, I am gone, now. But there will still be threats to Earth. But no one shall ever try this mass assault on the universe ever again. I leave you now with this last gift." said Zordon.

The 6 ninja coins appear in Tommy, Adam, Kim, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky's hands. The dragon coin appears in Tanya's hands. The triceratops coin appears in Justin's hand, and the Pterodactyl coin appears in Kat's hand.

"These are your powers. I can not bring back the Turbo powers. For they were created by technology." said Zordon.

"You are Earth's protectors." said Zordon.

"It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!" said Tanya.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kat.

"Triceratops!" said Justin.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

"White Ranger Power!" said Tommy.

"Black Ranger Power!" said Adam.

"Pink Ranger Power!" said Kim.

"Blue Ranger Power!" said Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" said Aisha.

"Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky.

The 12 rangers stand together, removing their helmets.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Andros, and Zhane.

The 6 rangers, morph, and remove their helmets. They stand with the others, as Zordon watches.

"My Power Rangers. You have protected the Earth well. But Scorpius is a powerful foe indeed. That is why you must prepare. Prepare others. For the Quasar Sabers can't be held by one who's held a power coin, crystal, or morpher." said Zordon.

The group nods.

"That is why I've returned your powers. I've also rebuilt the base. Where you can monitor the Earth." said Zordon.

They smile, and nod.

"The Chosen Ones are from Angel Grove. You must search for them before it is too late." said Zordon.

"Dimitria and I will remain here." said Dulcea.

"Farewell, Power Rangers. May the Power protect you." said Zordon.

Zordon fades away and the rangers power down. The group wipes their tears. The universe was at peace, and they all had their powers to defend the Earth if it was threatened in the future.

"Hey, we have a party to get back to." said Rocky.

The group laughs, and walks back inside, celebrating their freedom. The worries of Scorpius will wait for the next day.

On the distant planet Mirinoi, Furio, Scorpius's general, appeared with Stingwingers.

"Find those sabers!" said Furio.

The Stingwingers ran off into the forest, as Furio followed. Maya leapt down from a tree.

"They will not get the sabers." said Maya.

She ran off in a different direction toward the village. A Stingwinger leapt out from the tree. He ran off towards Furio and the others.


End file.
